Moose, Squirrel, and fox?
by C.F. Bunnell
Summary: 17 year old hunter Daisy is used to the hunters life. She's spent every day on the road with her father since she was 6, and barely got to know any hunters her own age. Except for the two boys a few weeks ago, Sam and Dean. They seemed nice enough. Everything is as usual until she encounters an angel named Castiel one night, and her life gets both saved and destroyed at once.


**A/N: I had an idea pop into my head one night, and I wanted to test it out. I don't own SPN. Daisy is my OC. Let me know what you think.**

 **Summary: 17 year old hunter Daisy Parrish is used to the hunters life. She's spent every day on the road with her father since she was 6, and barely got to know anyone her own age, let alone anyone like her. Except for the two boys a few weeks ago, Sam and Dean. They seemed nice enough. Everything is as usual until she encounters an angel named Castiel one night, and her life gets both saved and destroyed all at once.**

"What are you doing?"

Daisy startled and turned, her hands slipping from where they were resting on the bridge's handrail. They were numb with the cold, as was the rest of her body; it was about 45 out and she had left her jacket behind in her rush to leave the motel.

Her eyes rested on the owner of the voice: a boy with dark hair and soft eyes wearing a beige…trench coat? What? He looked young but not as young as her, maybe eighteen or nineteen years old, but his eyes were way too deep for how young he was. Those eyes didn't belong to a teenager, they belonged to someone who was nearing the end of their time on Earth, someone who had seen eternity.

"You stay back," she warned, drawing out the pocketknife she always kept in her back pocket. Her voice was steady and eyes trained on the stranger, but to her surprise he didn't flinch or speak or give any sort of reaction. He simply started back at her, eventually tilting his head slightly to the left.

The prolonged eye contact was making her slightly uncomfortable, so she cleared her throat and asked:

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" There was still no reaction from the strange boy. Maybe he was possessed. This isn't normal human behavior. She mentally scanned her body, reviewing where she had hidden salt and holy water, but not enough of either to combat a demon. Damn.

"I could ask you the same, Daisy. It's almost four."

"What the hell," Daisy tightened her grip on the knife and with her other hand reached into her jeans pocket to hold her vial of holy water. "How do you know my name?"

The boy opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, Daisy popped the lid off the vial and slung the water at him. He looked taken aback, but Daisy relaxed slightly when she saw it had no effect on him whatsoever.

He reached up and wiped his face with his sleeve, coughing slightly. Some must have gotten in his mouth.

"I'm not a demon."

"Then what are you? Who are you?"

The boy lowered his eyes, looking thoughtful.

"My name is…Cas." Daisy couldn't help but chuckle under her breath.

"Short for Casper? You a ghost?"

He raised his head, returning his mystic gaze back to hers.

"No. It is short for Castiel. And I am an angel of the Lord."

There was a long pause. Daisy didn't believe him of course, but she was now wondering whether this person was in fact a person, just a crazy one. Should she call someone? He knew her name; he could very well be a stalker.

"You don't believe me." He wasn't asking, it was more of a straight-forward observation. "Very well." He closed his eyes and bowed his head, a deep breath making his shoulders rise. Suddenly, the streetlights above shorted out, throwing them into almost complete darkness.

Daisy could hear her heart thumping in her ears, and she strained her eyes to try and see which way she should run. This was not a human. Definitely not a human.

But before she could move, a loud clap of thunder sounded from all directions, and an unidentifiable white light flickered over the boy, illuminating a pair of black…

Daisy's mouth fell open, and she lowered her knife. He had wings. "What the…" she mumbled, her eyes wide.

The wings and light disappeared with a final boom and the silence that followed was eerier than anything she had experienced on a hunt before. Angels couldn't be real, could they?

"I'm not going to hurt you." He took a step closer to her, to which she countered with a step backwards. "I'll show you. Let me see your stomach."

"What?" She half laughed, monotonous, despite being terrified.

"Please. I know you are hurt. Although your father did well with the stitches, an angel's touch will heal you much better."

Daisy shook her head, unable to process what she was hearing. "How did you know about that?"

His eyebrows furrowed slightly, and he looked confused as to how she didn't understand. "I could smell the blood and bone. Whatever cut you must have come into contact with your rib bones as well." He took another step forward, slowly, and this time Daisy stood rooted to where she was. She could hear her father's voice telling her to run, not to trust him, but something about the boy was settling her unease, something was calming her panic.

He took one more step forward and was close enough now to reach out and push the side of her shirt up softly. A long gash about four inches stretched across her torso, dark red and patterned with dental floss stitches. Castiel looked up at her, and she looked back, feeling a quiet stillness as she stared into his ocean blue eyes. He returned his gaze to her side and placed an open palm over the wound, and two fingers on her forehead. Daisy stood still holding her breath and watching as the boy closed his eyes and exhaled softly. She felt a warm sort of melting feeling wash over her body, and she blinked a couple of times. Castiel withdrew his hands and smiled in a way that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"See? You are healed." Daisy opened her mouth and then closed it, scanning her perfectly unmaimed side in disbelief.

"An angel? Angels are…are real?"

Castiel nodded, staring at her again in the piercing sort of way he had been all night, like he was staring into her soul. Hell, maybe he was.

"Hell? Heaven?" Another nod.

Daisy started to say something and then stopped, pursing her lips.

"I…don't believe in God." She whispered, looking out at the water to her right. The boy twisted his head and surveyed her in what appeared to be a combination of concern and confusion.

"The Lord is real too, Daisy."

Daisy shook her head, the knife hanging limply at her side now.

"How do I even know you're not lying? What would an angel want with someone like me?"

"You and your father are hunting what you think is a ghost, right?" Daisy nodded slightly, looking off into the distance again. "It is not a ghost, it is a demon. One that could be very important to us. That is why I am here. I didn't come for you, I just was wondering why a young hunter was standing on the edge of a bridge at four in the morning. It seemed…odd."

Daisy huffed and folded her arms around herself, feeling the cold sharper now that the adrenaline was wearing. She clenched her teeth in an attempt to prevent them from chattering, but she couldn't force the rest of her body to stop shivering.

"I was just looking at the water. I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to be in the hotel room with my father anymore."

Castiel moved closer to her again, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, confused.

"Why are you moving like that?" Daisy started at him incredulously.

"It's freezing out here, what do you mean?"

Castiel let his arm drop.

"Oh. I forgot that humans do that when they are cold. Angels do not get cold." He tilted his head again. Daisy smiled, thinking to herself that he sort of looked like a puppy when he did that. "I must leave now. This demon cannot wait any longer. I recommend you go back to your motel. You may not be aware, but exposure to the cold for long periods of time can kill humans. Especially if you were to fall in that water."

Then, with a gust of air, he was gone.

"Castiel," Daisy muttered, trying out the word on her tongue. It was a little awkward to pronounce, but she liked the angelic ring to it. "Castiel," she repeated, smiling to herself as turned and began walking back to her motel room.


End file.
